Consider it a Miracle
by Mrs. Norris1
Summary: A sudden appearence by two very important wizards totally rocks Harry Potter's world...and changes it drastically for the better. But who are they? Read to find out! MWPP!
1. Sirius is Coming to Town

A/N: Yes, I've started another fic that will most likely not get finished. Oh well. Please review, I love reviews! I live for reviews! Please? Pleeeeeeaaassse? Oh yeah, the Harry Potter movie was awesome. They left out a lot (what, no Peeves?!) but I already knew about almost all of it as I am a Harry Potter freaky-o-deaky. Daniel Radcliffe is so adorable! I'm gonna marry him! Nobody take him, he's mine! Anybody know his e-mail addy? Anyhoozles, just read this fic, in which Harry Potter's whole world is turned upside down by a twist of fate that could be considered a miracle. Read, review, and enjoy! There will be more!

Consider it a Miracle

Chapter one: Sirius is Coming to Town

Rose Simmons, a vivacious woman of about 35, sat at her desk, trying to stifle a yawn as her boss droned on about leaving the computers turned on overnight and wasting electricity or something of that sort. The resident of a small Massachusetts town, Rose could have cared less. She was too busy daydreaming about the bigger things she could be doing, or things she might have done before losing her memory. 

You see, Rose Simmons had aimlessly wandered into the town's soup kitchen 14 years ago with absolutely no idea whatsoever who or where she was. Clearly seeing she wasn't in her right mind, the volunteers contacted a doctor. Fourteen years of counseling had finally gotten Rose back on her feet with a new identity and helped her recover anything she could of her old one, which wasn't much, but at least it left her free to daydream.

The office where she worked was a small publishing company, and she herself acted as a secretary. But it was a very boring job that required little effort on her part, and often left her unhappy because her naturally inquisitive mind was always caged up. Rose had frequent urges to play practical jokes on her coworkers, but she knew they would not be appreciated. So any grand ideas she had almost always went to waste unless it was April Fool's day, because the only companions she had at home to joke around with were her two cats, James and Harry. 

After hearing Mr. Harrison's lecture, Rose soon found it was time to go home. She was always grateful for the little red light that had been rigged up under her desk that went out promptly at six o'clock, when the business closed. She collected her things, making sure that tomorrow's work was already set up (as she was a very organized person), and headed down to the parking lot where her car waited patiently for her.

Miles and miles away, Robbie Dawes was just arriving at work. He was a Las Vegas bartender who worked the afternoon and evening shifts. He didn't work in the bar because he liked to drink or because he liked to watch the showgirls (not that he didn't) but he had chosen this profession because he liked people. They helped him to imagine what his original life may have been like because he too, like Rose, had inexplicably lost his memory 14 years ago and had completely rebuilt his life on shaky foundations. 

Robbie was friendly and rather good-looking, replacing the round glasses of his old life with contacts and flattening his constantly messy hair with gel. He had many friends and admirers, but had the constant aching feeling that something was missing. Perhaps it was a special someone or a best friend, but then he reminded himself that if anyone had truly cared about him, they would have searched for him before now. Besides, he was perfectly happy with his new life, even if he did often feel as if a large chunk of himself was missing.

Robbie always felt guilty leaving his dogs at home. He was a great lover of dogs and had a whopping six of them at home, though a condo, as he knew perfectly well, wasn't the best place for a sextuplet large, of energetic animals. He had Sirius his black lab, the star, who was always getting the best treatment next to Lily the Irish Setter, who was the glamour queen. Harry, his golden retriever, was energetic and friendly, but often reserved, as if he were trying to think about things beyond his comprehension. Robbie found it quite funny. Remus was a large husky and Robbie had named him so because he looked quite a bit like a wolf. Finally there was Petey, who Robbie found the most fickle of the group. He had taken Petey in out of sympathy, but often regretted it because of the dog's many health and personality flaws. Pete was a mutt and was always losing fur. In fact, his entire tail was bald. Many people asked Robbie about his reasons for giving the dogs such unusual names. He would normally answer, "They just popped into my head."

Robbie promptly got work serving the many customers that visited this particularly popular bar. 

Rose arrived at her house and started to prepare dinner.

Neither had any idea that thousands of miles away, Harry Potter himself was waking up to a large barking sound outside his bedroom window. It was his fifteenth birthday and, as usual, he was certain no one had remembered. He was wrong.

Annoyed by the persistent dog, Harry got up and went to the window, ready to toss a shoe or one of Dudley's old broken toys at the animal.

"Shut up, you mangyoh, it's you, Sirius!" Harry suddenly realized it was his godfather barking up at him from down below. "What're you doing here?" Harry suddenly hissed, realizing that something must be wrong if Sirius was here on Privet Drive in immense danger of getting caught.

Harry watched Sirius change from a large, shaggy black dog back into a man. He noticed that Sirius had cut his hair, shaved, and washed up a bit. He looked much healthier than he normally did, but he was still very thin and tired-looking. Sirius smiled and it appeared to intensely lighten up his face.

"Happy Birthday!" he shouted brightly.

"Shut up, you idiot, someone'll hear you!" Harry whispered.

"Is that any way to greet your godfather?" Sirius laughed.

"It is when he's an escaped convict wanted by the Ministry of Magic _and_ the muggle police. Have you forgotten that?"

Sirius shrugged. "Are the muggles awake?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm not allowed out, they're expecting company later today."

"Perfect," said Sirius mischievously, rubbing his hands together with glee.

"What're are you going to do?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"You'll see," said Sirius.

"You know, this sure is a great birthday present, having you get caught by the muggle police."

"Oh shut up, I'm not getting caught by anyone," Sirius answered confidently.

"Who are you talking to, boy?" came the angry, rumbling voice of Uncle Vernon from downstairs.

"No one!" Harry yelled down quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. But before he could even turn back to the window to argue with his godfather, he heard the doorbell ring. "What does he think he's doing?" Harry asked himself quietly as he rushed out of his room and down to the landing of the stairs to watch, horrified, as his Aunt Petunia opened the door to reveal Sirius.

Petunia emitted a little gasp of surprise at the appearance of Sirius' tattered robes, but composed herself and asked in her high, tight voice, "May I help you, sir?"

Sirius put on his most menacing voice; Harry thought he sounded as gruff as he did when he had first met him. "I want to see Harry Potter."

Harry heard Petunia whimper slightly this time. "Th-there is n-no Harry P-potter here," she stuttered.

"Oh, but I believe there is," said Sirius, grinning in a mad sort of way.

Harry heard his uncle's voice from the kitchen. It seemed to be drawing nearer. "Who's that Petunia? Not another salesman, I hope. Send him off, will you?"

"Um," said Petunia, staring up, bewildered at Sirius, who was quite tall. 

Now Uncle Vernon was in the doorway, Dudley waddling close behind him.

"What's all this, now?" Vernon said, nudging his wife aside. "Who are you?"

"I want to see Harry Potter," Sirius said forcefully.

"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" Vernon shouted, slamming the door in Sirius' face. He promptly began locking the door; first the chain, then the numerous little locks he had put on since Harry had first come home from Hogwarts. Just as Vernon turned around to yell at Harry, however, the door began to violently shake. Each lock undid itself one by one and the chain snapped clean in half. Finally, the door itself flew open and a very angry-looking Sirius stepped inside, though Harry knew he was only feigning the whole act. 

"Hullo, Sirius," Harry said, smiling. The whole thing was quite funny. He jumped down the stairs and shook Sirius' hand. "Uncle Vernon, meet Sirius Black, my godfather," Harry announced cheerfully.

"I'll be taking Harry for the day, if you don't mind. It's his birthday today, but I'm _sure_ you already knew that," said Sirius with a wink. Uncle Vernon was speechless.

It was actually a surprise when the next person to speak was Dudley. "I know you," he said, pointing a finger the size of a sausage at Sirius. "You're that escaped criminal they showed on the news!" Everyone stared at Dudley; this memory was quite an achievement for someone who was usually so stupid.

"That I am," said Sirius proudly, puffing out his chest. "Now I'll just be taking Harry now. I'll have him back by ten. Oh yes, and don't even think about calling the police because I can see _everything_ you do, Dursley." Sirius pointed a bony finger into Vernon's fat chest. "I'm warning you now."

And with that, Sirius took Harry by the shoulders and steered him out the door, which was promptly slammed by Uncle Vernon.

"Can you really do that?" asked Harry, amazed. "Watch everything he does?"

"Of course not," said Sirius. "But I did cut the phone line."

Harry grinned up at his godfather. "So where are we off to?"

"You'll see. Now, have you ever apparated?"

"Of course not. We're not allowed until we've graduated."

"No, I mean with another person," Sirius explained.

"I didn't know it could be done," said Harry, confused.

"OK, come with me. We have to do it behind a tree or something so the muggles won't suspect anything. It looks rather odd when two people just disappear into thin air."

Harry and Sirius stepped behind a young maple tree by the side of the house. 

"Now, I know you're not a little kid or anything, but you'll have to hold my hand. Just hold on as tight as you can and don't let go. Remember, whatever you do, _do not let go_," Sirius explained.

"Just don't get me splinched, okay?" said Harry, a bit nervously, as he grasped Sirius' bony hand.

"One" Sirius started the countdown. "Two.three!"

Harry felt something clench in his stomach then was hit with a sudden blast of air. It was all over within about two seconds, though to Harry it seemed much longer. Realizing he had closed his eyes, he opened them and read the street sign just to his right: Godric's Hollow.


	2. The Return of the Stag

Chapter 2: The Return of the Stag

A/N: There are several mistakes in the beginning of this chapter. I reread the third book for about the 50th time just after finishing this chapter and a couple of little things don't quite match up. Just don't mind those mistakes, I'm too lazy to change them J .

"Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry, looking up at Sirius. Sirius was looking at the quaint little neighborhood with an almost wistful expression.

"Yeah, Godric's Hollow," he said softly.

"Well, why are we here? That name sounds familiar, I think I've heard it somewhere," said Harry, trying to remember. "Wasn't Gryffindor's first name Godric?"

"Yes," answered Sirius, looking ever more gloomy. "This was alsoalso the place where you and your parents lived beforewell, you know."

Harry felt his stomach churn a little. "Oh," he said awkwardly. 

Sirius, whose eyes had sort of glazed over, pointed at a small house behind some trees. "That's where I used to live. Actually, me and Remus lived there together. James did too, for a little while, but then he and Lily got married and they moved in over there," Sirius' hand moved to another slightly larger house just across the street. 

"That was my house?" Harry asked, feeling a small lump in his throat beginning to grow.

"No, the original house was sort ofblown up in the.erm, incident'. They rebuilt one just like it right over where it used to be."

"And where did Wormtail live?" Harry fought the lump as he spoke.

"In another little village not far away. Dirty rat, I should've known something was up when he didn't want to live right near us," Sirius said, anger blazing in his oddly hollow eyes.

They just stood there, side by side, for several minutes. Harry's head ached with all the questions he wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't the right time to ask them. He felt that this visit was not only for his benefit, but also for Sirius'. 

"Well, we better get moving. I've got another thing I want to show you," Sirius finally said. He sighed and Harry followed him down the quiet little street. Dawn was just preparing to break and the sun peaked up just as they were going over a grassy hill. Harry looked down the hill. The sun had just shed its light upon a small cemetery, containing only about 100 graves.

"Are my parents?" Harry didn't need to finish the question. Sirius nodded.

His godfather led him silently to a pair of matching headstones that stood right next to each other, almost touching. The one on the left read, "In loving memory of James "Prongs" Potter, 1960-1981, May the Marauders always live on." The right stone read, "In loving memory of Lily Evans Potter, 1960-1981, The flower of every heart." In front of each stone there was a white lily planted. 

"Those lilies will never die," said Sirius heavily, taking a deep breath.

Harry knelt solemnly in front of his father's grave, tracing the letters with his fingertips. _He's lying under me right now_, thought Harry. It was a strange thought, but Harry somehow felt comforted by it. He moved to his mother's headstone and felt each letter as he had done with his father's.

Suddenly, Sirius blurted out, "Harry, they're not buried here."

Harry spun around. "What do you mean? Are they buried somewhere else?"

"No, no," said Sirius quickly. "Theythey never found the bodies." Seeing the hopeful look on Harry's face, Sirius added, "The house was so badly damaged, HarryI thinkI think they were burnedI'm sorry."

Harry felt stupid for even thinking at all that his parents were still alive. But he was so grateful to Sirius, because Sirius knew exactly how he felt.

"Thank you," said Harry softly. Sirius just nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you here. I'll be back at the Godric's Hollow' sign when you need me," said Sirius, walking away.

Harry sat, and for the first time since the Triwizard Tournament, silent tears began to flood down his cheeks.

"I need some vacation time!" announced Rose as she thundered up the stairs to her boss's office. The door was already open and Mr. Harrison sat inside at his desk. To tell the truth, Mr. Harrison was actually quite happy that Rose brought this up. He needed a way to get rid of her for a little while so she could perhaps spend some of her energy doing other things besides running around the office.

"That's great!" he answered happily. "When do you need time?"

"I need the next two weeks off, starting tomorrow," said Rose excitedly.

"What? Don't you think that's a little short notice?"

"Well, yes, a little, but I've already got plane tickets and hotel reservations and stuff all planned."

"Where are you going?"

"England!" said Rose, almost jumping into the air. "I've always wanted to go to England, and I've just had the sudden urge. I've been saving up for a vacation for years!"

Mr. Harrison sighed. "Well, what good will it do to say no? I know you'll just bother me about it until I agree." Rose grinned.

At the same time the next day, Rose was dragging her large carry-on bag to her terminal at the airport. She had never flown on a plane before, unless she had done it before losing her memory. Not knowing what to bring, she had just thrown a lot of junk into the bag, including food, make up, a hair dryer, a CD player, and about ten books. It also didn't help that she had absolutely no idea where she was going; Logan Airport was huge. 

People bustled by, not noticing her at all. Rose was getting close to tears when she heard a voice.

"Need some help?" asked a man standing beside her. "You look lost."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Rose answered, almost ready to fling her arms around him. She decided to contain herself. She looked at the man. He was tall, had dark hair, and blue eyes. "I'm Rose Simmons, by the way," she added.

"Robbie Dawes," he said, putting out a hand, which she shook. Robbie heaved her heavy bag over his shoulder. "Jeez, what have you got in here, a load of bricks?"

Rose laughed. "Sorry, but I've never flown before and I didn't really know what to pack."

Robbie was rather intrigued by this young woman. She was quite attractive, and he was somehow sure he'd seen her somewhere before. She had shoulder-length red hair and the most amazing bright green eyes he'd ever seen.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, attempting to make polite conversation.

"London, England," Rose answered, a bit proudly.

"Really?" asked Robbie. "So am I! I'm from Las Vegas, I'm taking the connecting flight over to England!"

"Are you on the 11 o'clock flight?" asked Rose.

"Yes!" said Robbie. "Weird, huh?"

They chatted on their way down to the terminal. Each had a strange nagging feeling they had met the other before, though neither said anything about it.

Once they were on the plane, Robbie went off to find his seat while Rose stayed back and talking to the captain, who calmly reassured her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Dragging the heavy carry-on bag behind her once again, Rose scanned the rows of seats and finally found her own. She was surprised to see Robbie sitting in the seat next to hers.

"You again!" She cried, laughing.

"Don't tell me you're sitting here too?"

"Yes! Man, this is too weird," Rose said as she sat down.

"Wait," said Robbie. "What hotel are you staying at?"

Rose paused a moment to remember. "I think it was theBritish Royal or something" she stopped, seeing the look on Robbie's face. "You're staying there too, aren't you?"

"Wow, this is scary!"

Through the flight, Rose and Robbie became ever more amazed by the shocking and somewhat frightening similarities between them. They revealed to each other that they were both 35 years old, they had both wandered into their hometowns in 1981 with no recollection of who they were, and both had completely rebuilt their lives with new identities. By the end of long flight, they were talking like old friends.

The plane had just landed when Rose said, "Hey, I have an idea. What if we sort ofjoin our trips together? Becausewell, I'm here alone, and you're here alonewhy don't we just be"

"Tour buddies! Yay!" said Robbie with the air of a six-year-old. Rose laughed and they made their way out into the large, crowded airport. 

A week of exciting touring had already gone by, very quickly in fact, Robbie thought. Rose made quite a good touring partner, though they occasionally bickered about little things, such as where to eat or what attraction to see first. On this fine mid-August day, Robbie and Rose had decided to just walk around the city of London without anything specific in mind. It was nearly lunchtime and they were in the midst of their usual spat over what restaurant to eat at.

"Look, I picked this up at the front desk. It's a list of _all_ the pubs and restaurants in the area," Robbie said, pulling the brochure out of his pocket.

"Lemme see that," said Rose, snatching it out of his hands. "There's quite a few places right near by. Let's just walk around and see what we can find."

They ended up walking for about ten minutes, Rose rejecting nearly every restaurant Robbie pointed to. It was almost, thought Robbie, like trying to help a girl pick out shoes. 

"Woman, will you just pick one already!" Robbie finally said loudly.

Rose gave a disgusted sigh. "All right, all right. How about.that one!" She pointed at a small, grubby-looking inn on the inside corner of the street. It was painted dark green and a sign on the door read, "The Leaky Cauldron". 

"Don't you think it looks kind ofold?" said Robbie uncertainly.

"I think it's cute. Come on!" Rose walked briskly ahead, leaving Robbie no choice but to follow her. 

Inside, the pub was thick with smoke, but the smell of good food wafted about the entire room. It contained only about ten people, who were, for the most part, rather elderly. 

"You sure you want to?" whispered Robbie. "I mean, it's kind of weird in here"

"Oh shut up, stop being a worry-wart. I like it here," said Rose, who hopped up on a barstool. Robbie did the same. 

The people in the pub were dressed funny. Long robes seemed to be the fashion, except for one extremely large man who wore what looked like a vest of different furs sewn together. He had a huge beard and took up two barstools by himself. The bartender, who was bald and toothless, waddled up to Robbie and Rose.

"What can I get you folks?" He had a strong Irish accent. "We have all sorts ofblimey!" The small man reached into his pocket and produced a pair of glasses, which he unfolded with trembling hands. "Itbe!" He stared at Rose and Robbie through the glasses, his eyes weirdly enlarged. "IT IS! IT IS!" he shouted, then suddenly fainted.

Rose and Robbie looked at each other, each saying the same thing in their mind: Uh-oh. But they were surprised when they noticed no one in the bar seemed upset at all. The only one that even got up was the large man in the fur vest. He walked behind the bar and knelt down over the bartender. "Y'all righ' there, Tom? There's a good man," he said in a gruff but gentle voice. He stood up and turned to Rose and Robbie. "He's just up bit jumpy sometimes. Nothing terBLIMEY!" exclaimed the giant as well. His eyes bulged and a white look of shock had come over his face.

"Maybe we had better go," said Robbie quietly. 

"Go! Oh, I never thought I'd see this day!" said the man enthusiastically. He grabbed Rose and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, then did the same with Robbie. 

Rose dusted herself off, then said, "I'm really sorry, but I have no idea who you are."

The giant just stared at her for a minute, then burst into happy tears. Soon other people were crowding around them, slapping Robbie on the back, kissing Rose on the cheek, shaking hands, laughing, and crying, all at the same time. 

"Bunch of loonies!" shouted Robbie over the noise. Rose pointed to the back door and they both bolted for it. The crowd only followed them.

"Please, please, come back!" cried an old woman.

Then a voice was heard above all the others, though it was soft and kind. The crowd parted to let a tall, very old man through the center. He had seemingly appeared out of thin air. He wore half moon glasses and had a three-foot long beard the color of moonlight. He also wore long robes, like the others in the pub. "Welcome back," he said slowly, a smile creeping across his face, "Lily and James Potter."


End file.
